Broken Free
by PopTop38
Summary: During Eclipse* Bella arrives to the Volturi with shocking news. Feeling sympathy for the young girl, Aro and Marcus take her in. Marcus feels an close companionship to her. And Felix seems pretty protective of her as well. However, a few vampires don't feel the same way for Bella. Death seems like a better option to them. What will Bella do though when the past comes to haunt her?
1. Surprise

**A/n: Was dying to write another Marcus/Bella pairing! So I hope you enjoy this story as well, and please don't worry. I will be continuing with my other Marcus/ Bella story, The Sweetest Nectar. **

Chapter One-** Surprise**

Marcus turned his head away from his arguing brothers, his gaze as blank as a unpainted canvas on the outside. However, on the inside, his gaze and his very being was completely dull and dark. Not a spark of life showed in his blood red eyes; only depths of sorrow, wisdom, and patience. He was waiting. Waiting for the day he would be free from the hold of Chelsea, what with her powerful gift that connected him to the Volturi in ways that had never been seen before. He was tired though. Because waiting for him in the heavens, was his lovely wife Didyme, who he knew was dying to see him once more. Why else would she never leave his presence? Calling to him every day and night for him to come to her, reawaking memories all the time. Each minute of him living without her was torture, utter torture.

Moaning silently in grief, Marcus lifted himself up from the armchair he was sitting in and drifted off to one of the bookshelves in the corner. His brothers didn't even glance up, their voices getting more heated by the second. They were fighting over what to do with the Cullens and their human family member, Bella. Caius wanted to punish them for "breaking the law", but Aro was too protective of his friendship with Carlisle to do so. Marcus grew a faint smile at the thought of the human girl though. She had reminded him so much of his Didyme. Her wide, brown eyes that were so expressive, so clear, you were able to see her soul from deep within. Her brave attitude, that she showed when she shouted for her lover's pain at being torture by Jane to stop. And just her downright aura, that seemed so calm and sweet with a tang of sharpness that could only come from being protective over others. Marcus sighed, clutching his chest as it flared agonizingly to warn him that getting to deep into his memories would cause him pain.

"Brother, do come over here and _explain_ to Caius that attacking the Cullens would be wrong, when the fact is, they have done nothing wrong!" With an groan, Marcus grabbed an random book from an shelf and turned back to his brothers. They were literally at each other faces, their chairs thrown back a few feet behind them as they growled viciously. Marcus didn't understand why they were concerning themselves with the Cullens. Perhaps it was the fact that newborns have been springing up in Seattle, which was not to far from where they resided. Or maybe Caius was still grudging over Edward Cullen's actions a couple months ago. Whatever the reason, Marcus was sick of the arguments. He sagged back in the same chair he had been in, and opened the book to its first page.

"I believe that you should _both_ get over the Cullens. We sent Jane, Alec, Demetri, _and_ Felix just to check on them if they have succeeded in changing Miss Bella into an immortal. What more can we do besides that?" And with that said, Marcus lifted the book up to his face and began to read. There was dark silence between them with those words, but also the feeling of knowing that wasn't the end of the war. Just another battle, adding up the final one. It wasn't until Marcus was on page one hundred and thirty three that things started to get interesting. Almost crashing into Caius, Santiago, the newest member of the Volturi, immediately fell down on to one knee while bowing his head in submission. "My lords, Jane and the others have return. And they've brought back…something interesting with them."

Caius sneered decisively. "Must be truly important for you to come running in here while almost colliding with me!"

Aro laid a restraining hand on his fair haired brother before turning to embarrassed Santiago. "Let me see, young Santiago," Aro ordered, raising out his hand with twitching fingers. Keeping his head down, Santiago did as his Master asked. Immediately, Aro was shove with the memories of what Santiago was talking about. Marcus and Caius gazed at their brother with curiosity in their eyes, waiting for him to come back to reality. A gasp fell from Aro's lips like a drop of rain before he snatched his hand back to his side. Growing steadily on his face was an surprised, yet excited smile. His eyes gleamed brightly in the dim light that came from the crackling fire in the brick fireplace. "My, my, my, what a surprise!," he exclaimed, clapping his hands together in a gleeful manner.

Marcus and Caius gave each other a look before gazing back at their brother. "What is a surprise, Aro?" Caius growled in confusion. His snake-like eyes narrowed into slits as Aro turned to him with an mischief grin. "It would seem that our guard have brought back a certain…human with them, who seems determined to speak to us." Marcus raised a eyebrow while Caius hissed in shock and horror.

"What! What human would know about us….ugh, don't tell me it's the Cullen's weak, mortal pet. What could _she_ possibly want?" Caius shook his head in disgust, his straight white blonde hair swinging like snakes hanging from a tree. It was obvious that his hatred for Bella was still there. However, Marcus felt a odd surge of, what he could only described as, anticipation. Tilting his head, he asked in his whispery voice, "Is Isabella here at this moment?" Aro nodded, reaching for his black cloak that was laid spread out over his chair. Caius groaned in an unhappy fashion before grabbing his own cloak. Marcus kept his expression empty, but his insides on the other hand were completely chaotic. Ignoring Caius's annoyed grumbles and Aro's excited murmurs, Marcus walked out the library with Santiago following close behind him.

"The girl…she seems almost…dead, Master Marcus. As if she's a ghost, not wanting to be on the earth, but is stuck to it due to not being able to escape. She kind of reminds me of y…" Santiago drifted off his sentence, gazing at unemotional Marcus with a expression of pity. Marcus didn't reply to the young guard's words though, his gaze focused in front of him. He stopped at the towering doors of the throne room and turned to the direction to which he came from, waiting for his brothers to arrive. Seconds ticked by, but no sign of Caius and Aro approached.

Marcus sighed in disbelief as he switched his attention to Santiago. "It has seem my brothers have gotten into another fight. If you do not mind, will you perhaps retrieve them for me?" The guard bowed his head, then disappeared back to the shadows to find his other masters. Marcus stared into the darkness until the faint sound of an vicious roar echoing from the throne room caught his attention. He didn't hesitate to push open the doors, his expression for once, cold and hard. Before him was the sight of Jane being held back by Alec and Demetri, while Felix stood protectively in front of an shaking Bella. Her gaze snapped up from Jane's to Marcus's in seconds. As if his presence was a gift, she relaxed against the wall with an relieved sigh.

"What is going on here?" Marcus questioned coldly, pulling his gaze from the young girl's to Jane's who froze at his voice.

"Master Marcus!" She shoved Alec and Demetri away from her, straightening out her crouch with an innocent look glazing over her face. "Nothing of importance has happened." Everybody in the room knew that was a lie. A weak web made by an amateur spider, who had to keep fixing its mistakes with clumsy threads due to its inexperience. Marcus raised an disbelieving eyebrow, slowly walking over to Bella who was shivering terribly.

A frown pulled at the edge of his lips. Santiago was right. Young Bella did look almost dead. With sunken, black eyes that seemed to grip you in like a unrelenting black hole, dark purple shadows under them, and skin a deadly pale that had a slight yellow tinge to it, her whole atmosphere seemed to scream sorrow and hopelessness, with an edge of sickly death. Marcus fell onto one knee and tilted his head to the side in sharp examination. Cautiously, his hand reached out to her dull brown hair that he knew used to be a straight luscious, mahogany with an highlight of amber. It had look so silky and smooth a few months before, but was now greasy and rough.

Paralyzed at the sight of Bella looking so…ghostly, Marcus's shoulders sagged as he murmured, "Isabella? What has happened to you?"

She didn't reply to him, her dark eyes shifting over to Felix who gave her a reassuring nod. Marcus noted in the back of his mind that Felix's expression was almost…brotherly-like. It surprised him, since Felix was one of violence, and violence always lead to the lost of dear ones. That's why Felix never got close with anyone, not even to Marcus and his brothers. He respected them, and was completely loyal, but he kept his emotions in check with them. Noticing that Bella was gazing up at him in wait, Marcus focused his attention back on her. "I…I need…your help," Bella whispered in a hoarse voice once his eyes connected with hers.

Marcus leaned forward. "Help with what, _piccolo_?" He didn't like the look she had in her eyes when she said she needed assistance. It seemed a bit too…foreboding to his liking.

Bella's right hand reached under his cloak to clutched his robe as she lifted herself up, causing Marcus to hold her so she could have some muscular support. Her warm, soft lips brushed against his right ear as she breathed, "The Cullens…they're…." She fainted in his arms, her eyes rolling in the back of her head before her eyelids shut close. Deadly silence covered the room in a invisible shroud. Felix, finally having a reason to remove his observant gaze off Jane, fell down on his knees to take Bella from Marcus's arms. He held Bella gently to his large chest, his gaze tender as she unconsciously squirmed closer to him.

"Did we miss anything?" Aro exclaimed, bursting through the doorway with Caius and Santiago by his sides. Nobody answered them, their wide eyes on the unconscious girl before them.

_Piccolo- _Little One

**Way to make an dramatic entrance, Aro! *Snickers* Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts about it. Until the next update, goodbye. **


	2. Shock

**A/n: I am so shocked with the responses I have received for this story! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows you have grace me with. And now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two- **Shock**

Aro gazed down at Isabella at her unhealthy appearance, his curious eyes widening in horror. "My gods, what has happen?" He demanded, gazing around at everyone who was present in the room. Caius raised an eyebrow behind him at the sight of Isabella, but his expression stayed the same. Blank and uncaring.

Marcus, confused and shocked, ordered to Felix, "Take Isabella to a room in the human quarters, Felix. Then keep guard of the door." Felix nodded and walked out the throne room, Bella cradled to his chest the entire time. Jane watched them leave with a look of unmistakable hatred, her hands clenching into fist. Marcus noted that in the back of his mind for later examination as he straighten up from his kneeling. Brushing his clothes off for invisible lint, he turned to his brothers with a slow shake of his head.

"Do I want to know why it took you two so long to get here, that I actually had to send Santiago to retrieve you?" He questioned with his arms crossed. Aro turned his lips up into a fake, but innocent looking smile while Caius just snorted, turning his gaze away to look at Santiago who seemed to be struggling not to laugh. Growling silently, he took a step forward and slapped Santiago on the back of his head with an quick whip-like smack that resonated against the walls loudly.

"If you find something funny, do share it with us, Santiago," Caius hissed, snatching his hand back with a sneer. Santiago rubbed the back of his head as if the slap had hurt and mumbled in a contrite manner, "Apologies, my lord. I did not mean to offend." Caius rolled his eyes, seeming to not care for Santiago's apology.

Pulling his eyes away from Caius and Santiago, over to Marcus who was waiting for an answer, Aro said sarcastically, "Trust me, brother. You don't." Marcus shrugged his shoulders, fully understanding why, and then floated over to his throne, plopping in it carelessly with a sigh. He could hear gasps of disbelief come from the guards, but he didn't care for their disapproval. Isabella's words were echoing in his mind like the sounds of a tunnel. _What has happen to the Cullens?_ Marcus drummed his fingers onto the arms of his regal throne, his eyes narrowed as he gazed up at the glass roof above. It was one of those rare days in Volterra that rain clouds had appeared, and was crying down large tears of pure water onto the earth. No signs of thunder could be heard though, nor the sight of lightning, but Marcus had a feeling it would be coming soon. Zoning back into his body, he gazed to the left of himself, only to see his brothers staring at him with impatient expressions.

"Well, Marcus, are you going to explain to Caius and I what happened while we were gone?" Aro questioned, tilting his head backward. Marcus didn't know how to explain to Aro what Bella told him, since he didn't get the full answer from her. He had a feeling that something horrible happened to the Cullens, but how could he expressed that to his brothers without them starting an argument about it.

Running his fingers through the locks of his hair, he finally said, "Isabella has come to us for help…involving the Cullens." Caius made a sound of disgust and turned away, immediately losing interest. "Once again, we are pulled into the affairs of Carlisle and his miserable excuse of a coven," He sneered with an roll of his eyes. Aro pushed away Caius's scornful words with a swish of his hand, a hint of concern showing. "Help? What do you mean, brother?"

Marcus shrugged his shoulders elegantly, not being able to explain. "I can not say, Aro. She fainted before she could explain." Aro frowned at that, crossing his legs at the ankles.

"Then perhaps we should get the information out the human, now," Caius murmured. Marcus and Aro turned their attention to their blonde brother, examining his words, before nodding in agreement. As one, they stood up and drifted out the door with their dark cloaks trailing behind them, their guard watching their exit with different expressions. Marcus felt an odd sensation of excitement at the prospect of seeing Isabella once more. It coursed through his veins, settling in his heart like the gentle rays of the sun. _Enough! She is __**not**__ Didyme! _Calming himself mentally, Marcus nodded once at Felix, who bowed back respectively at his Masters before opening the door he was in front of with an quiet hand.

Silently, Marcus and his brothers glided in the dark room, like shadows of a abandoned castle. Under the covers, looking as small and fragile as a newborn lamb, was Isabella, her eyes close in peaceful sleep. Caius cursed under his breath.

"Of all times of which she could slumber, she decides to now when we need her awake and fully ready for questioning," He grumbled in agitation. Aro frowned at Caius, and quickly began to scold him on how human needs are different from those of vampires and that he should respect that fact for he too used to be mortal. Caius scoffed, and replied that he barely remembered his worthless mortal life, but if he did, he would purge all memories in disgust. Of course, in retaliation, Aro said that Caius wouldn't be a worthless immortal without being a worthless mortal in the first place. And so began another pointless argument of theirs.

Marcus, being the most sensible out of the three, turned away from them and gazed at Isabella. Staring back at him was two, wide innocent dark brown eyes who instantly looked away with a blush when contact was made.

"Now look what you two have done," He hissed over his shoulder at his whisper-shouting brothers.

"You're…Marcus, right?" Isabella questioned softly in a voice covered with sleepiness, keeping her half-lidded gaze on him. Nodding, Marcus stepped forward and kneeled by her bedside.

Shifting out slightly from under the sheets, Bella frowned and asked, "Did I managed to tell you about the Cullens?" This time, Marcus shook his head. Her frown deepening, Isabella quickly turned her face away and wiped at the tears in her eyes before turning back to hm.

"If I tell you why I'm here, will you give your word that you will help me?"

"Of course, Isabella," Marcus replied with an serious look, mentally crossing himself over his heart.

Bella switched her gaze onto Aro and Caius who gazed back at her with raised eyebrows.

"You have my word, dear one," Aro replied to her with an uncharacteristically grave nod of his head, and then he glared at his brother beside him with arms crossed.

"I'll only give my word if I find the situation life-threatening or an serious problem," Caius informed with a casual shrug of his shoulders, but with hidden scorn in his expression. Isabella sighed and then shook her head as if to clear it from lingering cobwebs of doubt.

"Okay, the reason why I came to you three is because-" Bella glanced up, seeing all three kings looked at her with slight impatience.

She smiled without any humor or cheer, and continued, "-the Cullens are trying to kill me."

* * *

**Didn't see that one coming, did ya? The Cullens are hunting down poor Bella, but why? Review your lovely theories and thoughts of this chapter/story so far.**


	3. Sadness

Chapter Three- **Sadness**

"What?" Aro immediately exclaimed, his face twisting up in a expression of disbelief. As for Caius, his eyes narrowed imperceptibly as his mouth turned up at the edges in a mocking manner. Marcus, last of all to react, simply furrowed his eyebrows in grim confusion.

"What do you mean, 'the Cullens are trying to kill me'?" He asked in the ominous silence. Bella smiled at him with a hint of bleak amusement in her gaze. Self-consciously, she pulled the silk sheets over her shoulders again and leaned her head against the softness of the fluffy pillows.

"I mean, the Cullens have been trying to get rid of me with many cruel and heartless methods that I don't feel comfortable describing," She whispered, her eyes glazing over with a layer of wretched tears. None of the kings had any words to say to that, but Caius did have some words he thought were worth mentioning:

"Sounds to me like the Cullens have finally given up on their reckless attitudes against feeding on humans, and have finally decided to accept their true natures. Doesn't sound like something to be worry about," He said with a unconcerned shrug. His eyes were closed so he didn't notice Bella's glare until she contradicted his words.

"Their feeding habits hasn't changed, it's their _attitudes_ towards me that has changed! All last month, they've been wanting to hurt me and leave me for dead! Not suck the life out of me! You don't know the torture I've gone through! The sleepless nights I had to endure so they wouldn't come busting through my window to slit my throat! I barely escaped from them last time! Who's to say-" Bella shouted as she lifted up from the covers until suddenly her body shook with violent tremors. Clutching her stomach, she fell back on the bed with a heavy thump, her eyes shutting close.

"Isabella!" Aro and Marcus both shouted as Bella gave a weak groan. Caius stared with large eyes as the girl, who just had the gall to yelled at him, clutched at the pillow underneath her head with trembling fingers.

Sweat traveled down her forehead, leaving sticky trails that would have to be washed away later. Taking deep breaths like Dr. Gerandy had instructed her to do, she focused on calming her mind, thus her body. In a few seconds, the tremors turned to shivers and then disappeared completely. Opening her eyes, she made eye contact with first Marcus and then Aro. Stubbornly, she made sure she didn't look at Caius, so her mind wouldn't bubbled up with anger again.

"I'm okay," She said as Marcus opened his mouth, most likely to asked her if she was. Nodding once, he glanced over his shoulder to shoot a furious glare at his blonde brother who was leaning casually against the wall with a shocked expression.

"Perhaps…you should leave, brother. It would seem that it would do Isabella some good if you did," Aro suggested with a cautious slowness, turning around on his heel to look at Caius.

Caius's face hardened, but he gave one sharp nod in reluctant agreement before leaving the tensed room. The small door shut with a loud _click, _Felix's worried expression disappearing behind it.

"Now, Isabella, surely Carlisle has done something about this? He, out of all the Cullens, has the most restraint and compassion. This, we both know," Aro questioned, a admiring, if not proud, smile appearing on his face at the end of his words. Even though he didn't exactly approve of his old friend's diet, he could not help but regard Carlisle highly for his powerful restraint.

Smiling a miserable smile, Bella shook her head. "Like I said, it isn't their feeding habits that has changed. It's _them_. Their personalities, their kindness toward me."

Lowering her head gloomily, she continued in a tired voice, "Besides, it was Carlisle who was the first to changed in the first place."

"Why don't you explained what you mean, Isabella?" Marcus proposed in a caring tone as he reached over to hold her hand in a reassuring manner. For some reason, he felt like he should give her as much comfort as he could.

"Okay," She whispered with half-lidded eyes, "Um, it started about three months or so after we left Volterra. I had just hurt my wrist due to a uh, _hardheaded _friend of mine, and Carlisle was checking it for me."

"_Hmm, doesn't seem too bad," Carlisle mutters to himself as he holds Bella's swollen right wrist in his hand, examining it from all angles. Bella looks up at him with a look of disbelief._

"_Really, Carlisle? Really?" She says sarcastically as he glances down at her with an amused smile. Chuckling silently, he nods his head._

"_Yes, Bella, it really isn't bad. Due to you applying ice to it, the swelling has stopped. Honestly, it looks like a grade one sprained anyway." _

"_Meaning?" _

_Carlisle smiles even wider. "Meaning…you might not even need a cast. Just need to be wrapped. Would that be okay, or would you prefer to have a cast?"_

_Relief spreads through Bella at the thought of not having to wear a cast. "Wrapped, please."_

"_Very well," He says with an small nod, reaching for some gauze. Gently, he begins to circled it around her wrist. _

"_So, do I want to know how you came upon this little sprain?" He asks in the calm silence, his eyes twinkling as if he knew already what had happened. Letting out a angry huff, Bella frowns._

"_I punched a certain stubborn friend of mine in the jaw. Of course, _I_ was the one most hurt from it." _

_Carlisle chuckles and shakes his head. "And here I thought you were all for peace and nonviolence, sweetheart."_

_Bella grins at his teasing, gazing at one of the paintings in the room as she replies, "We can't all be great pacifists like you, Carlisle. We just can't." A sudden tight squeeze of the gauze around her wrist makes her wince with a loud squeak. _

_Turning back to Carlisle, she bites her lip in worry as she notices the almost angry look on his face. "Carlisle, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry," She apologizes quickly. That's when she notice that his eyes were growing darker, the bright gold fading into a night black. Slowly, his pupils widen until they cover almost his entire eyes. _

"_Um, Carlisle, you're hurting me," She whimpers as she tries to pull her aching wrist from his tightening grip. _

"_Am I, darling?" He whispers in a cold tone, "I didn't even notice."_

_Almost immediately after he said that, he bent her wrist to the side, causing sharp pain to shoot up Bella's arm. She screams in pain and fear just as Alice and Edward burst through the door. _

"_Carlisle, what are you doing?" Alice shouts as Edward forcefully pulls Carlisle away from her. Holding her now, most likely broken wrist to her chest, Bella closes her eyes as she faints from the excruciating pain into a dark abyss. _

Not a word is spoken. Bella rubbed her right wrist as if remembering the horrible night.

"Isabella….I'm truly sorry to hear that happened to you. And by Carlisle, no less," Aro said with a sad frown, empathy swirling in his gaze. Bella accepted Aro's genuine words with a grateful smile.

Tilting his head, Marcus quietly asked, "Isabella….what happened after that?"

Bella stared at the ceiling in a trance-like state. "Carlisle passed out himself, which scared everyone, and he didn't wake up for a whole twenty-four hours. Once he did wake up, he couldn't remember a single thing about the night before. All he could remember was hearing my answer about pacifism and then supposedly everything in his vision turned red and he just…mentally blacked out."

"Then who…changed next?" Aro asked carefully. He took a seat on the other side of the bed.

"After Carlisle it was Esme, then Rosalie, then Emmett, then Alice and then Jasper. Edward was the last one to change, and for that I will forever be grateful. He was able to tell me how much he love me and that whatever was happening to his family would most likely happened to him, but that wouldn't end his love for me. He made me promise that the moment he seemed even slightly different, I would leave him before I get hurt. And I did, the moment the pupil of his eyes started changing unnaturally. After that… nothing has ever been the same. "

Tears crawled down Bella's cheeks as she sniffled sadly. Taking a expensive looking handkerchief out the breast pocket of his suit jacket, Marcus handed it to Isabella with a sympathetic smile. Bella gave a small smile of thankfulness at him before taking the silk cloth.

"Thank you," She whispered, dabbing at her face and eyes.

"Your welcome."

"Hmm, I assume Isabella, you wish to rest for you must have had an tiring day. The bathroom is on your right while the closet is on your left. I'm believe there are nightclothes in the closet from our last…visitor," Aro smiled cheerfully to covered up the awkwardness of his last sentence.

Bella nodded and then glanced at the cloth in her hand with an elegant _M V_ engraved in the far corner of it. Slowly looking up, she handed back the handkerchief with an reluctant slowness.

Marcus smiled, and wrapped an large hand around her smaller one that was holding the piece of fabric. "Keep it, _piccolo._ I believe you need it more than I." Bella blushed a light pink and nodded in embarrassed agreement, her dead eyes giving a small spark of life that wasn't there before.

Standing up, he released her hand and bowed slightly. "Goodnight, Isabella. I hope pleasant dreams crossed your mind tonight," He said to her softly before exiting the room with his brother right beside him.

"Yes, goodnight, Isabella. See you in the morning, as you mortals like to say," Aro added with a joyful grin and cheerful wave.

"Goodnight," Bella said back quietly, her hands clutching the silk cloth tightly in her fingers.

Closing the door behind him, Aro turned to Felix, who was fidgeting like a madman, and ordered, "Come with us, Felix. I wish to see how your mission went."

Felix gazed at the door leading to the room with an expression of concern, but agreed with a bow.

"Heidi," Marcus called, only raising his voice slightly. In a few seconds, the beautiful immortal appeared.

"You called, Master?" She asked, her head low in respect.

"Yes. I want you to guard Isabella's room until Felix returns, understood?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Master Marcus."

"Good. Make sure to stay by her door _at all times. _We don't need the young ones to enter her room, no matter how curious they are." With that said, Marcus, Aro, and Felix left to go to the Northern Wing of the castle, where the Masters' chambers resided. Hiding in the shadows, a small figure watched them leave before glaring at Bella's door with eyes as red as a crimson rose.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated. Got stuck a lot when it came to this sto****ry, so. Anyway, tell me what you think about the Cullens and/ or story in the reviews! Also, constructive criticism is always wanted. Until next time, bye!**


End file.
